The Black Leather Pants
by Awen Sofer
Summary: A one shot about the sexy, black leather wearing Blonde from Death Note with a quick appearance from his pal Matt included. And of course there's a girl. No yaoi. OC/AU


Katerina watched him from her position behind the bar. He walked into the bar as if he owned the place and she knew damn good and well he didn't because the owner was her brother. He was wearing a long, red leather coat with a fur collar that extended down the front on each side. Once he took off the coat, she began to suspect the blonde with the page-boy haircut and piercing blue eyes had a fetish for leather. His ensemble included a black leather vest decorated with a thick silver chain adorned with a cross that matched the one he wore on his wrist, heavy military style black leather boots, and the tightest black leather pants she had ever seen. She wondered how it did not hurt him when he sat down. The obvious bulge he sported made her blush and that was not an easy thing to do. She had been a bartender in her family's bar even before she was legal drinking age. She had seen it all (and done most of it), but this guy was something new for her. Slim and somewhat effeminate despite being tightly muscled, he made his sexuality known quite quickly when he spread his legs as if to display what he had to offer while eyeing every female that walked by with a predatory perusal from head to toe.

Katerina observed the situation carefully as the most experienced waitress in the bar sidled up to him to take his order. She rolled her eyes when he reached out to play with the hem of Irina's black pleated schoolgirl type skirt that barely covered her ass. Her brother had allowed her to choose the uniforms that were somewhat reminiscent of a naughty school girl meets goth chick type of thing: they were all black with the super short pleated uniform skirt and tight and tiny button up blouse that tied just beneath their breasts. The girls had the option to wear black heels with lacy socks or saddle oxfords with knee-high socks to complete the look. She even wore the uniform herself and tonight she had chosen the saddle oxfords since she would be the head bartender and on her feet all night. Her waist length midnight black hair had been pulled up into a ponytail that she sat high on her head making her look like a naughty goth genie. She smiled at the face her friend made while walking toward the bar to put in his order.

"So what's the stud wrapped in leather going to have?" Katerina asked, leaning over the bar to her friend who she would swear was blushing and breathless. It was hard to tell in the dim black lights that made the clear acrylic bar and bar stools glow as if lit from inside with neon. There were spotlights scattered throughout the bar and the blonde god of leather had chosen to seat himself beneath one to truly put himself on display. He had an amazing ego; she had to give him credit for that.

"Unless he's got those painted on pants stuffed, he's got the biggest - "

"Yeah, I know," she cut her friend off, adding, "It's kind of hard to miss even from a distance. What does he want?"

"Vodka, neat," Irina answered, picking up a stack of napkins to fan herself.

"Would you like for me to take it to him? You seem a little flustered," Katerina said, unable to hide her grin as she filled the short glass halfway full with vodka. Glancing at him again, she debated if he was even old enough to drink. Although it was not as if they strictly enforced the drinking age, or anything else for that matter, in this part of Russia. However, she and her family did have some sense of appropriateness.

"Hey, Kat, no! He's my customer!" Irina whined when Katerina came around the end of the bar with the drink in her hand.

"I'll give you extra pay tonight," she told the irate waitress, keeping her eyes on the blonde as she navigated the crowd to get to his table.

Unfortunately, Irina had been more interested in the man than the tip. Snorting indignantly and thinking better of cursing out her boss, she flounced off from the bar with her tray tucked firmly under her arm.

Mello caught sight of the woman when she mounted the bottom step to reach him on the platform where he had made himself comfortable on the tacky red velvet couch. He assumed that was his drink she was holding in her hand as she kept glass still enough that the clear liquid not only did not slosh but barely moved at all. Once he was satisfied every drop of his drink would reach him, he took the time to look over the waitress. She was different from the one who had taken his drink order. A languid and lascivious grin stretched his lips as his cold blue eyes traveled from her black and white oxfords all the way up to the coal-black hair on her head that still hung way down her back despite the high ponytail. Of course he surveyed certain parts more thoroughly than others on the trek from bottom to top. He licked his lips when she moved to stand between his legs while scowling down at him. Not friendly, but pretty just the same. His grin transformed into a conceited smirk as her dark, almost black eyes looked him over judiciously.

"Do you like what you see?" he inquired, reaching forward to play with her skirt like he had Irina's. His eyes immediately caught sight of the leather strap that ran around her thigh just below the hem of her skirt.

"How old are you?" she demanded, pulling the drink out of his reach when he extended his other hand to take it.

"Old enough," he retorted, flattening his hand against her thigh to feel the smooth leather and familiar shape of a dagger sheath. He smiled up at her with approval, squeezing her thigh gently to get an idea of just how big of a knife was strapped to her leg. It must be at least six inches with the handle extending up her hip. Impressive. Nothing excited him more than a beautiful and lethal female. She was much more inviting than her counterpart with the short brown hair cut into a style like that of a dominatrix. Standing up in front her, he was thrilled that she was a diminutive little thing, and he was taller than her. In an instant, he could tell that she was a woman who did not scare easily.

"Sit down," she ordered him, resting her hand on her hip and the handle of the knife. She would rip off this damn skirt if she had to in order to retrieve her weapon.

"No," he muttered, grabbing her around the waist and pressing his hand over hers.

Katerina brought the glass to her lips deciding she might need a little liquid courage for this as the hardness beneath his waist pressed into her belly. Taking a huge sip of the liquid, she issued a muffled squeal when he seized her face digging his fingers into her skin ruthlessly. She tried to scream in protest but could not when he slammed his mouth down on hers and squeezed her cheeks until she opened her mouth. Unable to resist him with one hand being pinned under his and the other holding the half full vodka glass, his tongue invaded her mouth. She could feel him actually sucking the vodka that remained from her tongue and lips. His fingers loosened their discomfort inducing grip on her face when she returned the sensuous alcohol laden kiss and began enjoying it.

"Oh, my god," she breathed when he lifted his lips from hers.

"Am I?" he queried with an egotistical grin.

"Asshole," she growled, shoving him backwards so violently he fell back to his seated position on the couch. Slamming the drink down on the table, it sloshed over her hand which she made a great show of licking off right in front of him. "Enjoy your drink."

"I already have," he purred, watching her behind swing like a pendulum as she walked away from him. He sipped at the little bit of liquid left in the glass that amounted to about a shot. Right then, he made it his purpose in life to get her into bed for at least one night no matter how many times he had to come back to this damn bar.

~\..'../~

* * *

Katerina opened her eyes then quickly shut them again to block out the bright sunlight. She groaned and rolled over, bumping into the warm, hard muscled body of her skinny blonde boyfriend. Wrapping her arms and legs around him, she ignored his grunt of protest and pulled him against her for a kiss.

The man who had offended her at every possible turn at their first meeting had somehow weaseled his way into her mind, taking hold of her imagination and then her heart. At first she found him endlessly annoying and hard to handle. He had proved her right with her initial assumption that he was trouble on two legs. The couch on the platform had become _his _official spot within two weeks after he first came into the bar. He even started a fight one night to remove the rear ends of some people who had taken his place. Luckily for him, he had brought his cute and quiet friend Matt with him who shared his violent tendencies. The two of them became fixtures of the bar and began adding to their numbers by bringing in friends and girlfriends.

Night after night, Katerina was subjected to watching women take turns sitting in Mello's lap. She marvelled at the amount of sheer force and tension his tight leather pants could withstand from his antics. Instead of being jealous, she was actually quite amused because it was obvious what he was doing. She would sometimes bring him his drink herself, leaning down to give him a great view of her cleavage or 'accidentally' flipping up her short skirt to give him a peek of her black ruffled panties as she walked away. More than one woman had hit the floor when she had gave him a sneaky little glance that told him without words there truly was more to see beyond what her skimpy uniform revealed. The turning point came for them the night Mello left the bar with Irina - and she left with bar with Matt.

_Katerina took Matt home and led him to her bedroom. He was the cutest thing with his shaggy brown hair and eyes that she was not sure what color they were because he always hid them behind white framed goggles with hideous orange lenses. She pulled off the goggles so she could get a better look at his eyes; they were the most gorgeous shade of deep blue that reminded her of ariel shots of the deepest, darkest parts of the ocean._

_"They're beautiful," she murmured, leaning close to him as he pulled her into his arms._

_"Kat," he breathed, kissing her briefly._

_Katerina relished the sweet kiss that was much different from the painful manhandling and hoovering she had received from his friend. She wondered why he was not trying to kiss her or undress her or do something to move this process along. Stepping back from him, she reached up to untie her shirt. His hand covered hers to stop her. Her eyes raised to meet his, holding the silent question she did not have to voice._

_"I want to make love to you. I want to hear you whisper my name as I please you over and over again," he said in his low, kind voice. He pushed her hands down when she tried to continue undoing her shirt. "But do it because you like me and you're not trying to take revenge on him."_

_"But Matt - " She began to have him press his finger against her lips._

_"I know how he feels about you and I think you feel the same way. He's kind of an idiot and an emotional retard who can't just admit how he feels. So what do you want to do?" he asked, trying not to feel disappointed when she turned her back on him and walked to the window._

_Katerina whirled around to glare at him. "Since you're being so honest, Matt, tell me something," she said, crossing her arms beneath her breasts which nearly caused them to pop out of her shirt. "Do you think he will be so thoughtful as to NOT screw Irina's brains out tonight because he cares soooo much for me?"_

_Matt shifted from one foot to the other, trying to appear casually uninterested instead of uncomfortable from her unwavering glower. Rubbing the back of his neck anxiously as his eyes met hers, he gave her what she was asking for. "No. He will fuck her long and hard without giving you a second thought."_

_"I figured as much," she muttered, beckoning him to her with a crooked forefinger. Her hands rested lightly on his hips feeling the smooth suppleness of leather beneath her fingers. This wasn't right. Matt always wore an old ragged pair of jeans that looked as if it had been made from scraps of a dozen other pairs of jeans. Glancing down she saw he was wearing black leather pants. "What the hell are you wearing?" _

_"Oh, um, they're Mello's. I had to borrow them when someone spilled a beer on me at his house," he explained, a rosy pink tint creeping into his cheeks._

_"Ah, the party before the party at the bar," she laughed lightly, pushing him back so she could get a good look at him. Biting her lower lip, she was quite pleased with what she saw. Although he was a little bit bigger, height and width wise than Mello, they still clung to him wonderfully. However, he did not seem to exhibit the same huge - _

_"Kat," he mumbled, grabbing her by the neck and pulling her into him for a kiss. This time he untied her shirt for her._

Katerina moaned into Mello's ear from the memory of what came next. Rubbing against him, she tried to excite part of his anatomy in hopes it would wake the rest of him up.

"Kat, please baby," he groaned, rolling away from her. "I'm tired. Let me sleep."

Katerina bit him on the neck and slapped his skinny behind before climbing out of the bed. Neither one of those actions fazed him much only eliciting a growl before he pulled the covers over his head and curled into a ball to go back to sleep. Seeing the pants draped over the foot of the bed, she jerked them off to hold them against her in front of the mirror. She knew his goal from the beginning was to get her out of her pants, but she never dreamed she would be willing to get into his in such a literal manner. Although she was completely naked, she decided to slip into the piece of leather clothing. They slid on with astonishing ease, gliding over her curves and molding to them quite nicely. After zipping and buttoning them, she turned to check out her ass in the mirror. Giggling at her herself, she stared at the material that was stretched so tautly over her behind it had become shiny, reflecting the glare of the sunlight. Laughing louder at herself in the ridiculously tight pants, she turned to view herself from every angle.

"What in the hell are you - oh my good god," Mello gasped, when he saw her in his leather pants with no shirt on.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, reaching down to unbutton them. "I'll hurry up and take them off before I ruin them."

"Don't you dare," he said, hopping out of the bed to come to her.

"Mello, what are you - " Her words died away in her throat when she noticed she was getting the rise out of him she was trying for earlier. She watched him as he moved toward her, taking her by the hand. She giggled nervously as he twirled her around in front of him like a ballet dancer.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I'd try to get into my own pants," he laughed lightly, turning her to face the mirror as he moved up behind her.

Katerina held her breath as his nimble fingers moved over her shoulder and slid down her chest. Her nipple tightened and drew into a hard little nub in anticipation of his touch. She sighed when his lips pressed to her neck below her ear just as his fingers crazed the aching nipple. Her body reacted with a surge of arousal that made her knees weak. Leaning against him, she allowed her eyes drift closed as one hand continued to move down her body while the other remained at her breasts. She felt his hand leave her body momentarily but it soon found its place on her ass as he delivered a sound smack to her rear. Her eyes flew open in surprise and she bit her lower lip as the sting assaulted her behind through the pants.

"Oh, damn, that hurt my hand," he grumbled, shaking his hand that was probably stinging as badly as her butt.

"Mello," she called, meeting his gaze in the mirror.

"What is it, Kitty-Kat?" he asked, using his nickname for her.

Katerina winced but would never tell him she hated that nickname. She closed her eyes, allowing her train of thought to derail as he pulled the hair away from her neck to press soft kisses against the sensitive nape of her neck. Forcing herself to concentrate, she edged away from him and turned to face him. Nuzzling his neck, she sighed again when he rubbed over her behind with both hands.

"Oh, my god your ass feels nice under the leather," he murmured, pecking her on the lips.

"Mello," she began, gathering her courage before she finished her sentence, "I love you."

"Oh, yes my dear. I love you too," he mumbled nonchalantly with no sincerity behind it before he lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her tenderly and in an unhurried manner, caressing her ass through the tight pants as his ever hardening member rubbed against her naked belly.

"Seriously, I love you," she repeated after breaking the kiss that threatened to take away her ability to think or breathe.

"Kat," he whispered, taking her face in his hand like the first time he gave her that hard kiss at the bar. This time there was no cruel squeezing, just gentle pressure from his fingers as his luminescent blue eyes held her dark ones. He held her body against his firmly enough to flatten her breasts against his chest.

"Don't say it back if you don't mean it," Katerina said, leaning forward to press her forehead into the crook of his neck.

Mello took her at her word and without uttering another word he walked away from her. Taking another pair of leather pants out of the closet, he dressed as she silently watched him.

Katerina was too dumbfounded to say anything or to even cry as he calmly dressed and walked to the door. Her heart threatened to quit beating as he reached for the doorknob. It sputtered and started again when his hand dropped and he turned to look at her.

"I have to say no one has ever looked better in my pants than you have."

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

Mello opened the door and left.

And with that, their brief yet intense relationship was over. What had she been expecting? A happily ever after?

* * *

Okay so I was having this conversation with my beta when she brought up the subject of Mello and his leather pants (yes I have a fetish for the chocolate eating blonde in leather) when this plot bunny got to hopping. She did her best to help me keep Mello in character and save me from my typos. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
